Put Your Arms Around Me
by ironandpen
Summary: Love- They never utter the word but it is through putting their arm around each other they have portrayed their deepest feeling.


**Put your arm around me**

_Summary: "Love"- They never utter the word but it is through putting their arm around each other they have portrayed their deepest feeling._

* * *

He knew in that moment that these will be his last moments with her.

"Y-You're you're really leaving?!" The words were out of his mouth before he could even take them back. He was never good with words- he can't even say the proper words to bid her goodbye.

"We have to say goodbye!" she urgently cried.

It was evident in those wide golden orbs that she wanted here, that she wanted this.

That she wanted HIM.

And so did he. The unseen force strongly pulled her afloat and he abruptly grabbed her by the arm.

_No! Please, not now! _

If there was something he wanted more than anything more than life – more than freedom it self– he knew it would be her. he would trade everything just to have her here. Just to be a part of his life. And if he can't have her, then he prayed time would freeze even just for a moment. and treasure that one moment where he could have her – hold her in his strong, wide arms for the last time.

As if she knew what he was thinking, he felt her grip tightened almost painfully.

Frantic, jade, round eyes moisten till he could see his reflection desperate and scared– imploring her to hold on tight and never let him go.

Trembling yet determined hands clutched him tighter as if she wanted console him – soothe his deepest fears and tell him she will remain here, where she really belong – right here with the leaf people. Right here in Moonhaven...

_And dare he hope... right here in his arms._

The force that was pulling her was stronger now.

"P-put your arm around me! " Without wasting another second, he granted her wish - enclosed her small frame in his arm and hold her as if he would never... **could NEVER** let her go.

Tilting his head, she gazed at him.

'_If... if this will be the last time I could hold you like this...'_

In a desperate attempt to share something as their last parting gift MK hold him close and kissed him for all he was worth.

Nod closed his eyes savouring every split second time has graciously given them. He treasured every single moment - the way she clumsily stroke his brown messy hair and the way she urgently deepened the kiss with each passing second

It was the sweetest agony the leaf man ever felt – knowing this will be their first and probably their last.

Both of them weren't good withwords. But it was through this kiss, it was through putting their arms around each other they conveyed what they wanted to say to each other:

'**I love you – I really do, but we're worlds apart.'**

He drew out every single ounce of pleasure in that single kiss. She clung tighter to him, embrace him – as if giving him a reason why she needed to stay here, giving him hope even if they knew anytime, any minute now, the wind will separate them by force.

The kiss ended abruptly with the unseen force pulling her upward. Her lips quivered, the faint bittersweet taste of their first kiss still lingered in her lips. MK won't blink back her tears. if this will be her last moment with her leafboy, she'll savour every single parting moment with him.

His eyelids opened revealing brown chocolate orbs she had secretly grown to love. She expected to see those eyes darken in despair but then, she saw a different light glinted in them...

Oddly, it made her hope. For she recognized it was the same spark she had seen in his eyes when he was determined to fight alongside with his leaf warriors. It was the same fire that ignited deep within him when he wanted to prove to Ronin he could be a better leafman.

Her eye softened realizing the meaning behind the light in those deep auburn molten orbs.

And she smiled despite the tears that threaten to fall out because deep down, she knew a promise has been made.

_"**I love you...**_

_**and I promise I will find a way to put your arms around me once again."**_

***end***

* * *

authors note: can the creators of epic make a sequel? Leafboy and slug turn into a stomper and had a hard time fitting in the technological world of stompers... enter stompers who illegally cuts logs and creates factories... haha! darn can't imagine mub as a human!


End file.
